Extinction Core Progression Guide
The following is just a single way of progressing for those who are trying to get a foothold or an idea of how to play this mod, and what to aim for. These are just the way I have generally done things every time I've played this mod, and it is not the end-all be-all. Note that I usually play on servers with boosted rates. I've done my best to account for this while writing this guide. '' ''Also note that this page won't show you ALL the information, but rather will show a way to progress. Be sure to check out other pages of the wiki to get more information about certain things, such as what is needed to craft what items. -- SPICEYSEME 'Starting Out' Extinction Core can be a brutal mod when played alone. Bring friends to the fight! Regardless, once you get the hang of it, Extinction Core can be a rewarding, if not difficult mod to play. Tread with caution! The wonders of Extinction Core may ruin normal PvE for you! :) When you first spawn in, the most important thing would be to rush levels for a bed. Bolas are also essential for fighting your way around the beach, as many early-level dangers can be bola'd and killed (or you can run the hell away). Once you have a few beds and a place to respawn at, your life will be a bit more bearable. Be sure to save any metal bits you might have picked up along the way, as that'll get you out of the stone age and into using metal tools, which are far better harvest-wise. Definitely make metal tools, and a basic forge as soon as you can. As well as raw metals, here are some very important items to save early-on if you can help from dropping them if you encounter them, as they'll be useful for progession : (* = Important, Bold = Extremely Important) *Raw Metal *Electronics *'Silica Pearls' *'Metal Arrows' *Crystal* *'Megalania Toxin' *'Titanboa Venom' *'Rare Mushrooms' *'Rare Flowers' *Narcotics* *Stimulants* *'Giant Bee Honey' *'Red Gems' *'Biotoxin (good god, save this if nothing else)' *'Prime Hide' *Prime Pelt, Prime Blood, or Prime Chitin/Keratin* *Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubys, and Amethysts. *'Diamonds' *Tranquilizer Pikes* *'Wyvern Milk (Gained from killing Wyverns)' 'Pygmys Are Your Friend. Tribesmen? . . . Questionable.' Early game, if you can manage to kill them,' Pygmys '''are a fantastic source of rare resources, high quality armor, and high quality weapons. They will definitely be hard to kill, as they have higher health pools depending on the kind of loot they drop. Killing them isn't too useful later in the game when you have better ways of farming for certain resources, but early game they are definitely a life-saver if you can manage it. '''For Tribesmen', early game you should avoid these until you get a mount that can kill the easier ones. Tribesmen will swarm you and can KO you and your tames, so be careful when engaging them. If you can manage to kill them, though, they have a chance at dropping Kibble that you can use to tame alphas. For more info on Tribesmen and what they drop, click here. For more info on Pygmys and what they drop, click here. 'General Combat Pointers' *Use Bolas for early game. These can be used on most small animals, including Prime Dodos. *Wyvern Milk blocks the bleed damage from alphas and world bosses. It also blocks most debuffs, such as Skeletal Wyvern "Vulnerability" debuff. When you can start stocking up on this or when you are prepping for a long bit of farming alphas, get these and feed them to the dino you're riding. You can also use them on yourself if you are going into a fight on foot. *Always carry Blood Vials and Detox on you or your combat dino. Blood vials heal your dino to full health, and detox removes all torpor back down to zero. *''Always make sure a Scion or a Diety can hit you during fights. If a Scion or Diety cannot deal damage to you, the mod will detect you as trying to cheese the fight and the thing you will fighting will despawn automatically. This has happened before with the Scion of Nature when we tried to cheese it by biting it from a cliffside where it couldn't hit us. As far as I can tell, this doesn't matter for Alpha Dinos or normal Boss dinos that you can tame. -- SPICEYSEME'' 'Early Tames' Extinction Core introduces new ways of tranquilizing dinos. From Lowest Level to Highest Torpor damage, they are : Tranquilizer Arrow > Tranquilizer Spear > Tranquilizer Pike > Metal Tranquilizer Arrow. Extinction core changes the blueprint for Tranquilizer Arrows to only use Narcoberries and Spoilt Raw Meat. '''The Tranquilizer Spear is only made from Narcoberries and a Spear, and can be useful for low level vanilla tames. As soon as you can find a Tranq Pike, that can be used to KO certain low end alphas. I would definitely try to make this as soon as possible if you can, then start saving for Metal Tranquilizer Arrows. Once you are comfortable and ready to go out and start getting tames, here are some early game tames that can come in handy. (If it's bold, I reccomend getting these at the LEAST, if you wanna pick and choose.) '''NOTE : Alphas are only able to be tamed with Kibble, Treats, or Golden Kibble. There is also another version of kibble that exists, Xeno, but these only work on vanilla or prime tames. Xeno Kibble drops from most Alphas. *ANY vanilla berry picker. Parasaurs are okay if that's all that's there to start with. Else, tame a Trike, as early level these can kill vanilla dinos pretty easy, and you can farm meat from them.Doesn't matter if it dies or what level it is, you can replace them easily. Just get something that will help farm berries and/or meat for Narcotic making. *ANY vanilla predator: Wolf, Saber, Ravager. These will help you farm hide/meat from low level vanillas and prime dinos. *ANY vanilla flyer. Mobility is a godsend. *ANY vanilla Wyvern. Level doesn't matter. Again, mobility is a godsend, and you can use these to run in and out, searching for Alpha Wyvern Eggs. Their ability to carry other dinos (like Prime Jerboas) can also come in handy. *'A Basilosaurus or Tuso. These can help you farm biotoxin early on. Biotoxin is used to make Metal Tranq Arrows, which is needed to tame bosses and/or stronger alphas like Rexes and Spinos.' *'A Prime Jerboa. When put on wander, these guys will produce Baby Herbivore Food, and Baby Carnivore Food. Save these up, as these are the ONLY things that Boss Tame dinos will eat once they are tamed. Some other dinos will only eat these after tame also. If a dino isn't eating meat/berries/sulfur, it'll likely eat baby food after tame.' *An Alpha Dilo. Early game, these dinos deal high torpor with their poison ball attack. These poison balls can be used to KO other Alphas, such as Alpha Sabers, Ravagers, or Direwolves, especially if you trap an Alpha temporarily or sit up high and shoot down at them. This runs the risk of killing the Alpha, but if you are careful, you can save up your tranq weapons for other harder tames. *A Prime Otter. Produces Silica Pearls and Black Pearls on wander. *A Prime Dung Beetle. Produces huge amounts of fertilizer when put on wander & left with dung in their inventory. *A Prime Achatina. Produces Cementing Paste on wander. *'A Queen Bee or Prime King Bee. Their honey is used to make Blood Vials, an item that will heal your dino to full health once used. Blood Vials are important for progression and end-game content.' *'A Prime Titanoboa. These guys produce Narcotics and Titanoboa Venom on wander. Their venom is needed to make Metal Tranq Arrows for end game taming.' *'If you can and want to, tame Megalanias to make a Megalania Toxin farm. When Megalanias are born, they are born with toxin in their inventory that you can harvest and then just kill the babies. Megalania Toxin is used to craft Detox, an item that will clear all torpor from a dino with no drawbacks. Detoxes are important for progression and end-game content.' *Any of these guys for low-level fighting : Dodorexys, Alpha Rex, Alpha Spino, Alpha Direwolf, Alpha Sabertooth, Alpha Ravager. You can breed Alpha Rexes or Dodorexys (Alpha or basic ones) to do world-bosses. *An Angler. Anglers are useful for farming silica pearls, especially in the cave in viking bay if you are playing on Ragnarok. *'A Golden Dodo, if you can find one. They make Golden Kibble on wander, which can be used to tame pretty much any Alpha Dino. They are a rare spawn, usually found along beaches in between the Prime Dodo spawns.' *'An Easter Bunny, if you can find one. They make Herbivore Treats and Carnivore Treats, which can be used to tame anything from vanilla dinos to alpha dinos. One treat will tame any dino or alpha dino of any level with a single treat.' 'Lil' Dieties : Scions' Scions are pretty much baby Dieties. Except they're way easier. When you are able to, fight Scions to get Diamonds. Diamonds are pretty much needed for all end-game saddles and upgrades. They are also needed to make Alpha Wyvern Saddles. A high level Alpha Rex, Dodorexy, or Alpha Dodorexy should be able to take one out with blood vials, detox, and wyvern milk. (That, or any other high level predator with a good armor saddle.) For more information about Scions, click here. 'Boss Tier' When you are ready and all prepared, pick a boss of your choice that you want to tame. I recomend the Monkey Boss (Megapithecus). Some guides reccomend the Broodmother, but in my opinion, Megapithecus tends to be more abundant, and is an easier tame. It also seems more useful to me, since it hits harder and can even be used to fight Deities pretty reliably. '1. Now, first, ya gotta kill it. ' Find a low level boss of the kind you want to tame, and kill it. You can use a variety of things. For us, we usually use Alpha Rexes or Dodorexys (any type of the vanilla kind. Alpha Dodorexys are even better.) You may be able to use a high level Alpha Wyvern, but if you try this, make sure to LAND before fighting a boss. If you are flying or knocked up into the air while you're on the Alpha Wyvern, you will be DEMOUNTED. Once you kill the boss, you'll unlock the Matrix needed to make the basic saddle for the boss that you just killed. You should also get the Tek Originator Tekgram. This is where you will craft your Boss Saddles, and a Tek Totem (in later Progression). The boss you killed should also drop a Improved Saddle Blueprint. I reccomend farming bosses for their essence to craft an improved saddle unless you want to start with a basic saddle, and then tame another boss with an improved saddle later. '2. Craft your saddle, then move on to the next step.' '3. Now, ya gotta KO it and slap a saddle on it.' Bosses are tamed through "Saddle Taming". This means you knock out the boss, then put the saddle in it's SADDLE SLOT, not it's inventory. It'll tame instantly. You cannot remove the saddle once it's on the boss, so make sure if you're on a server with an upgradeing mod, you upgrade the saddle fully BEFORE you put it on the boss. To knock out a boss, use Metal Tranq Arrows, and a compound bow (the higher quality the better). There are several ways of knocking out a boss, but these are what I've normally done. 'Solo: ' A) If you are taming something like a Megapithecus or Broodmother, stand from a high place where it can't hit you, and shoot it till it KO's. Then run down as fast as you can, and pray you don't get one-shot by any of it's adds. B) If you have a dino you can use for tanking, this is the better way if you are taming it solo. Make sure the dino you are using has a high health pool and a good saddle (if it can wear a saddle). Leave it on passive or make it attack the boss, then whistle passive. KO the boss while your dino tanks the adds and damage, and run in and slap the saddle on your boss. 'With Help (+1 Player): ' Have one or two players tank the damage and adds, and the other player stand somewhere safe to shoot and KO the boss. Then have them run in and pop the saddle on. Much easier than doing it solo. Friends are amazing! 'Primordial Tier' When you are comfortable and ready to move on, say after you've tamed a few bosses or so, it's time to SMASH some Dieties. Or, alternatively, you can fight Omegas. Whichever you feel more comfortable attacking. '''- - - - Dieties - - - -' Dieties are massive world bosses with halos above their heads. There is one for Fire, Winter, and Nature. The dieties look and fight with the respective elements. On a high level server with boosted rates (and stats for tamed dinos and players), you can generally fight a diety 1 v 1 with Blood Vials, Detox, and Wyvern Milk. Else, if you are playing on a server with no boosted stats for tamed dinos and players, I would reccomend bringing several bosses to the fight. You could try to make an army of Alpha Rexes, Alpha Dodorexys, or Dodorexys to help deal damage, but I am unsure of how much damage they can actually do against a diety. Bosses deal highly increased damage to Dieties by default despite Dieties having upwards of billions of health, as Bosses are the intended creature to fight Dieties with. '''When picking a Diety for your first fight, I reccomend Nivalis, the Diety of Winter', as he is the weakest diety, and the only thing one really has to worry about is having their stamina drained from his attacks. Unmaned dinos may have problems when they run out of stamina, but bosses can continue to attack even when they have no stamina. Engage a diety only if you are willing to lose dinos or boss tames. '''Dieties tend to hit hard. Make sure to clear the dieties's adds when they spawn, or else you won't be able to deal damage to them and they may regain health. '''When you successfully kill a diety, you will learn the Tek Totem engram, the Primordial Matrix Engram, and a Primordial Tribute based on the diety you have killed. *'Diety of Winter =' Blue Bokito Tribute *'Diety of Fire = '''Naphalem Tribute *'Diety of Nature =''' Silitha Tribute '''- - - - Omegas - - - -' Omegas drop Spheres used to craft Primordial Tributes. Depending on the tribute you are trying to make, you will need a sphere dropped from an Omega boss to craft the tribute. Omegas are stronger, faster, and harder hitting than their normal counterparts. These bosses will be made of spheres the color of the sphere they drop when killed. *'Omega Dragon =''' Red Sphere *'Omega Megapithecus =' Blue Sphere *'Omega Broodmother = '''Green Sphere 'Tek Totem + Primordial Tributes' Once you have crafted the Tek Totem, you can craft Primordial Tributes. Once you have crafted the item, you can use it to spawn in a tamed Primordial, which are some of the strongest dinos on Extinction Core. 'Ultimate Bokito' Once you have a Primordial, you can tame the Ultimate Bokito by defeating him in battle with a Primordial. Make sure to bring Blood Vials, Detox, and Wyvern Milk. Use a Blood on yourself to gain the buff to make you able to tame Bokito. Once you beat get Bokito’s health low enough, he’ll auto tame. Bokito counts as a Primordial. Be careful to watch your health - Ultimate Bokito can hit very hard. Keep the blood vials on hand! 'Hello, I'd Like a Supreme Big Mac' Now it’s time to go even farther beyond! Now that you have a Primordial, you can aim for the strongest dinos in the game. These are Psycho, The Supreme Warchief, and (even stronger), the Supreme Reaper King. Both of these are “Upgrade” tames. This means that you have to upgrade tamed dinos via an item in their inventory to get them to the next stage. 'For the Supreme Warchief : *Kill Psycho, The Supreme Warchief. He will give you the tekgram to upgrade an Alpha Black Tribesman. He will also drop an Offensive Gift. Keep this. *Kill Odracir, The Supreme Reaper. He will give you the tekgram to upgrade a Reaper King, and he will drop a Defensive Gift. Keep this. *Tame a Alpha Black Tribesman, and make sure he has enough weight to craft the upgrade in his inventory. *Make sure to follow the Upgrade Limits/Precautions seen on this page. *Once all the limits/precautions have been followed, use the item in it’s inventory to upgrade it. '''For the Supreme Reaper : *Kill Psycho, The Supreme Warchief. *Kill Odracier, The Supreme Reaper. *Tame a Reaper King. Make sure to Max level/Max exp it. *Upgrade your Reaper King to an Alpha Reaper King. Bring it to Max Level/exp. *Craft the upgrade in it’s inventory, making sure to follow all the Upgrade Limit/Precautions. *Use the item in it’s inventory to upgrade it. 'Other Things to Do/Aim for' *Collect all the Prime Armor Tekgrams *Collect all the Prime Tek Armor Tekgrams *Collect all the Supreme Tek Armor Tekgrams *Tame like 10 Supreme Reapers and make a small army of Warchiefs to rule the ark. *Cry a lot, because Reapers are hard to find depending on the map you’re playing on. Category:Progression Category:Progression Guide